Too Pure?
by Elerick
Summary: Originally a one shot, now a short series of stories about Maka's trials with Chrona's ignorance and purity when it comes to their relationship, Chrona is male, full of fun fluff as well as smut, rated M because there’s no telling where it will go
1. Chapter 1

Too Pure?

Maka x Chrona

Note: Chrona is MALE in this fic, saying he's a girl will not change anything. I've done so many with him as a female I want to branch out a bit, experiment if you will with the stuff that comes with being a boy and being a girl. This is supposed to be a one shot, but I have an idea for a second chap that if I get decent reviews I maaaaaaay just do.

--

Maka Alban slumped down on the desk with a groan, pigtails sprawled out around her. Such a display rather hard for her fellow students to ignore.

"What's wrong Maka?" Tsubaki was the first one to speak up.

"Ignore her," Soul spoke up quickly, "She's been like that all week."

"Shut up, Soul." She grumbled into the wood, not even bothering to get up.

"Well it must be something rather serious." Kid looked up from rearranging the books on some other student's desk so that they might be more symmetrical. "Perhaps you're sick, have you been to see the nurse?"

"It's nothing like that." Maka got up but just so she could slump, head resting on her hands.

"How can you be depressed with me around!" Black star began his usual shouting, "I shine enough to lighten the entire room, you should be proud to be in my presence!" he continued after that but no one really took notice.

Soul chuckled to himself, "She's not depressed, she's just frustrated because Chrona won't put out."

"MAKA CHOP!"

The the sickening sound of the solid spine of a book coming in contact with bone echoed in the room, soon followed by the thud of soul's limp body falling to the floor. None the less what he had said had been said and the rest of the group simply stared, unsure of what to say.

"That's not it!" the technician screeched in her own defense. "I swear!"

Kid coughed into his hand, a tinge of red in his face, not used to such vulgar phrases. "S-so… I assume the problem is with Chrona then? You two got together over a month ago now, isn't it?"

Maka smiled to herself when she remembered that day, had it really been over a month? Chrona had come up to her; his face so flushed she had worried that he might faint, and stuttered his little confession. At first she had only humored him so his fragile feelings wouldn't get hurt, but quickly found that his awkward affection was catching and she couldn't resist whenever those blue eyes looked up at her with such shy adoration, like a loving pet. She enjoyed the time they spent together, and she really did like him, very much in fact, it was just…

"It's been this long and we've only kissed, and not very often at that… I don't want him to _put out_!" she growled at the limp body of her partner. "But he doesn't seem to want to go any further…"

"Does Chrona even know what further is?" Kid questioned, arms crossed in front of him, "He's lived a very sheltered life…"

"But guys have urges, right?" the technician fidgeted in her seat, "Isn't this the age where boys are supposed to be pervs? He should want to do this kind of stuff…"

"Maybe your tits are too small and you can't wake up his hormones."

Maka chucked her book at Soul who had decided he'd recovered enough to speak again, sending him right back into a pain induced coma.

"Tsubaki laughed nervously at the whole scene, "Maka, I don't really think talking to use will help… this is something you have to talk to Chrona about."

She sighed, putting her head back on the desk, "I was afraid you'd say that…"

--

That afternoon she had asked the timid little swordsman to meet her on one of the balconies of Shibusen. It was the same place where Chrona had first laid his eyes on Death City and was empty by the end of day so he wouldn't feel shy. Here they usually met to talk, and not much else. Maka would make sure he was keeping up in with all his new classes and talk about their fellow students, if she was lucky make him laugh a bit, but if anyone was there to watch they would only see two friends, not a couple. Chrona always sat next to her but he would keep his hands to himself unless she reached over to touch him first, and even then he was hesitant. At first she thought it was cute but now she wished he would start being… well the _boy_ in the relationship… he was one, wasn't he?

Today was no different, she watched the boy sit there, tapping his shoes against the stone. If anything was different in their relationship since he had revealed his feelings it was that at least he seemed a lot happier, even now he was grinning as he watched a passing dragonfly. It made her smile as well, but there was still an issue at hand.

"Chrona…" He turned, still smiling like a child, she felt bad for having to bring up something that might wipe it away. "Are you… happy with the way things are between us?"

Tilting his head, he didn't seem to understand. "I'm happy if you're with me, Maka."

Make it harder why don't you, she sighed to herself, "No, I mean… don't you want more?"

"More?"

She really didn't want to have say it. "You know… physically…"

There was a moment of pause and she could see him trying to understand. Apparently Ragnarok did first, though he didn't come out(he found their meetings too girly for him) she heard him chuckle evilly, which was quickly followed by a deep blush in the boys face and his eyes shot to the ground.

"I-I-I don't really… think about that…"

"Yes he does." The weapon spouted, Maka vaguely wondered how he managed to talk without coming out.

"Sh-shut up Ragnarok!" he squirmed uncomfortably, glancing nervously up at the other technician and back down to his shoes.

She smiled at his nervousness, "It's alright, I think about it too."

A small groan came from his lips before he covered his flushed face with his hands. "W-we kiss… and stuff…"

Maka gave a deep sigh, this was going to take a while, "You really are pure, aren't you Chrona?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No, that's not a bad thing." She laughed nervously, "Are you really satisfied with the way we are now? Just kissing? Don't you want to go any further?" there was a moment of hesitation, but she felt she had to ask. "D-don't you find me attractive?"

Immediately his head shot right back up, "O-Of course I do! You're… You're one of the prettiest people I've ever met… I-I've thought so s-since the moment I saw you in the church…"

She felt heat come to her own face this time. With classmates like Tsubaki and the sisters no one had ever said anything like that to her before. "T… thank you Chrona."

But all he did was burry his face in his arms, huddled in his lap, "I-I… I'm just not sure I'm r-ready for anything f-f… further…"

It's not like I want to take your virginity, she thought to herself with a grin.

"M-Maka…I-I want you to be happy…"

The technician blinked in surprise when the usually shy boy took her hands in his, a serious, though terribly nervous look in his eyes.

"I-If it's what you want t-t-then I-I don't mind it if it's you…" his hands squeezed hers nervously as he cringed. "J-just…do with me what you want."

…or maybe he did think she was going to take it… oddly she found herself laughing. That only made Chrona all the more nervous.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

A little bit, she thought, but she didn't want to say that. "No, I was just thinking… you're willing to protect me in battle with your life but when it comes to this…" she trailed off.

The boy blinked, confused as he had ever been and she just sighed, leaning in close. He backed away, but only an inch or so in surprise. "It wouldn't hurt you to be a little more forward yourself, you know…"

"…Ma-" he was cut off when she pressed her lips to his. Two thin, shaking hands gripped her sleeves in nervous excitement; with every kiss they shared it was always as if it was his first all over again. If anything else, he was adorable, she linked her arms in a gentle hug around his thin waist and he hesitantly scooted closer, eager for more of the warmth of shared heat. She giggled when she heard a soft little gurgled moan when they pressed together, but gave a small start when she felt his shy tongue pressing against her lips.

That was perhaps as forward as he had ever been and it caught her off guard; it was a moment or two before she knew how to react. Opening her mouth she met the wet appendage with her own, making the boy jump a bit before playing a shy game of hide and seek. She felt his hands pulling her close and… pushing oddly. There was movement between them, in her distracted state of mind she wasn't sure what was going on but when the kiss broke she found herself on her back with Chrona hovering over her on all fours.

They stared at each other, he seemed as surprised as her, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, lips still wet from the kiss. She blinked as she tried to translate what was going on… she hadn't expected something like this of course but… they had been together for a while so perhaps this was for the better. It wasn't like he would do anything to inappropriate and she really did care about the little swordsman, deeply. Closing her eyes she decided to let things happen the way they would.

Then she felt something wet drip on her face. Blinking she opened her eyes again and cringed. She had never seen Chrona's face a deeper shade of red then it was that moment and the substance that had been dripping on her was black, his nose was bleeding.

It was at that moment the boy collapsed on top of her in a full out faint. After she realized what had happened she didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Well, seemed there was nothing wrong with Chrona's hormones, his shy nature just wouldn't allow them to act. It was cute in a sad way… if she didn't have this limp body now unconscious on top of her.

Of course it was that moment Ragnarok finally chose to come out.

"Damn it, you bitch! What do you think you're doing getting Chrona all worked up like that?! Do you know how dizzy that makes me?!" he continued his rant and she just sighed, stoking the boy's messy lavender locks as he slept.

They'd get there… eventually.

--

Gyaaaah, Chrona ish so cute, I loves the shy types


	2. Chapter 2

Chrona x Maka 2  
--

I got very few reviews here ish sad however I got a surprising amount on LJ, compared to my usual few so I makes a second chapter D they're both pretty short and sweet anyway.

--

It was a few days before Chrona could even get up the nerve to look at the scythe technician again and even then he apologized every other word. It was cute but no matter how often she told him it was alright and he had done nothing wrong it didn't seem to make him feel any better.

It wasn't until finally she cornered the swordsman under a stairwell, curled into himself, that she was able to keep him from running.

"I was the one who wanted to take things further," she kept stressing, rubbing his tightly clenched arms to calm his nerves. "I asked for it, you're fine."

Chrona gave a small whimper, his eyes barely high enough to meet her own, "I-I was inappropriate…"

"Noooo, no, stop saying things like that, you were fine."

His weight shifted back and forth, "I… I really like you Maka… I don't want to do anything wrong… and make you hate me again…"

There were tears on the edge of his voice, almost on instinct she leaned in and hugged him tight. She could feel him shaking for a moment before he finally calmed, shyly leaning against her for support and burring his head in her shoulder.

"I could never hate you Chrona… I promise."

"I-I don't want you to look at me the way you did after I hurt soul ever again…"

"I won't, I won't… I really like you too, you know."

That got a small smile out of him and made him up from her shoulder to hesitantly meet her eyes. The shimmering blue orbs were like those of a child who had finally heard "I love you" from their beloved parent. She found herself smiling to, why had she ever wanted to push him like she had; it was his innocence was one of things she loved most about him. Forcing him into something before he was ready would just ruin that, and it caused far too much trouble to try. She adored him for who he was.

Leaning close she gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, which always seemed so soft, even compared to her own. His thin, usually shaking hands rested, clenched quietly on her sweater vest, still too shy to go anywhere else. Maka giggled into their kiss and pulled him closer, arms draped over his shoulders. Their embrace lingered for a few moments longer before they finally backed away, still holding on to each other. She rested her forehead on his and simply watched him grin and blush, it was all very cute.

"M-Maka…?"

"Yes?"

"Maka… I-I wa… want you to know… I-I…"

Almost as if any moment of piece was a calling to interrupt and destroy, Ragnarok suddenly tore his way out of his back and hammered his little fists on top of the swordsman's head.

"Jeez, you little bitch! Can't you do anything right? I'm so sick of waiting for you to make a move! I swear, I have to do everything myself!"

Before either of the technicians could react he grabbed Chrona's wrist and shoved it up the girl's shirt. The boy let out a high pitched squeak and Maka screeched when his palm ended up right on one of her breasts. As soon as he released his arm he pulled it away as if it had caught fire but the damage had been done… not so much to Maka, but Chrona.

While Maka simply blushed every bit of skin that was visible with his conservative clothing turned dark red and his limbs seemed almost to turn stiff. She wasn't even sure he would be able to move until he shouted "I'm sorry!" in a high, cracked voice and took off in a full out run in the opposite direction. As he disappeared from sight she could hear him shouting at Ragnarok, who only laughed at his frustration.

Maka stood there, alone in the hallway, blinking in numb shock, she even put a hand to her chest, as if to make sure what had happened really did, though it didn't really make sense. After a moment or so she found herself laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, and perhaps her own foolishness for, after all this time, not expecting it in the first place. It would probably be a few more days before he would get up the courage to talk to her again and they would just repeat the process, it was a lot to put up with.

"I must like him a lot more than I thought…"

--

Well this was a fun, cute little 2 shot yes love the pairing, straight or yuri. I don't think I could do any more of this… unless I actually did make Maka take Chrona's virginity XD; that would probably only be entertaining to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Too Pure

Part 3

This is no longer a short, I'm making it a series of whatever cute little Chrona Maka ideas come into my head and I'll take suggestions too I guess, have fun, this is kinda pervy

-------------------------

A study date was about the only sort of date Maka had ever had alone with Chrona… mostly because she doubted he even considered it a date, if she ever even mentioned the word he would become flushed and stutter nonstop, so she had to take the long way around to get him alone outside of school. Studying was a terrific excuse, he was still adjusting to the school setting and needed all the help he could get, if that happened to be while they were perched close to each other on her bed and she got too see him out of that dress and in normal clothes that showed off his rather long legs and cute little butt then that was just a bonus…

Now don't let your mind slip into the gutter, it wasn't that she was going to jump him while he was distracted with the endless lines of text. It was natural that she wanted to be with the person she cared about without all their friends shouting and running around. Besides, it was cute the way Chrona concentrated so hard on the almost foreign language and got excited every time he finally understood a problem, it was like a kindergartener, everything was new.

But today he was distracted; or rather she should say… he was interested in studding something else. Every time she looked over to comment on something or to make sure he was keeping up she found him suddenly shooting right back to his book, a faint flush to his face. It took her a while to figure out exactly what he was steeling peeks at, but when she did she felt her face growing warm as well.

"Um… Chrona?" she tried to laugh it off, it couldn't have been what she thought. "Is there anything thing you' like to talk to me about?"

"N-no thank you." He stuttered quickly, too quickly, and she wasn't about to let him off so easily.

"Look, I know I've been the one trying to move this relationship forward and I know you're still a bit green to relationships but… do I really have to tell you that you shouldn't be staring at my chest?"

"I-I-I-I-I W-W-WASN'T!" he squeaked in an almost painful high pitched voice that reminded her of Ragnarok and he seemed to be trying to burrow away his crimson face in his book with no avail.

"It's been a while since that midget partner of yours pulled that little stunt up my shirt, I told you it was his fault not yours, do you really still feel guilty about it?"

"I'm s-sorry!" she was about to lecture him yet again about how Ragnarok's actions weren't his fault but his hand was suddenly clinging to her arm, and shaking rather terribly. "Maka, I-I… I d-did something bad…"

The worry in his face seemed close to tears, her mothering instincts towards the poor boy kicked in, the very emotion that for a while kept her questioning what their relationship really was. "Chrona, just calm own, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Y-you're going to hate me!"

"Now you know I could never do that, just tell me."

There were a few more moments of his shaking and whimpering until his head hung down and he finally said something, unfortunately it was too low and mumbled to understand.

"What was that?"

"W-when Ragnarok did that I….I-I-I liked it…"

Silence lingered between them for a while, then she found herself laughing, which only made the poor boy all the more confused. "W-what?"

"N-nothing, it's just," she had to calm herself down. "You're supposed to like it Hun, if you didn't then there'd be something to worry about."

That didn't seem to reassure him at all. "B-but I-I thought that kind of…. T-touching was a bad thing…"

She gave another laugh, but this one was nervous, she wasn't sure how to explain this sort of thing. Medusa must have never given her the birds and the bees talk, not surprising. "Well, yes, it is but… When you're with someone… well." With a sigh she place a caring hand on his shoulder and gave him the most caring smile she could muster. "Look, you just do what feels right; I'll warn you before you do something bad, alright?"

"B-but what if I-"

"No ifs, I won't get mad at you or anything, I promise."

That finally did it; he gave a shy little nod, hesitating before leaning ever so slightly against her shoulder for comfort. She responded by giving his own an affectionate little rub.

"M-Maka?"

She looked at the timid little boy leaning against her, "Yes?"

"C-can… can I do what feels right now?"

Maka blinked; surprised the shy boy had taken to her suggestion so quickly, "Of course…"

She could hear him swallow from nervousness as he straightened up on his knees, there were a few moments of him shifting his weight back and forth, staring at the bed as he did. She couldn't imagine if whatever he was thinking of doing was really as horrible as he thought it was or if it was just his usual not knowing how to deal with things. Finally he started to leaned forward, but stopped halfway, as if somehow he still thought he might be struck if he did something wrong, an instinct probably set in by Ragnarok and Medusa. Again he leaned in, his eyes clenched shut, but again he halted and backed away, it was then she realized what he was trying to do, of course, he had never gotten up the nerve to kiss her, she had always been the one to kiss him, even with their first… that was just too cute. She had to resist the urge to lean in and meet him, this was something he wanted to do himself and she wasn't about to take that away.

When he finally overcame his own shyness and the soft little trembling lips found her own, she met them eagerly, almost frightening the skittish swordsman but soon their arms were cradling each other in mutual affection. Though she hadn't exactly been around, Maka adored the way Chrona kissed her, every movement his mouth made against hers seemed almost thankful, as if she had given him some great gift. A small shiver ran up her back when she felt his thin fingers slide shyly under the back of her sweater, the shaking tips tracing over her skin. She was thankful he was in more casual clothes so that she was able to do the same, snaking her hands under his own shirt, feeling the soft, cool skin of his back. She couldn't remember either of them being so forward, she couldn't remember ever feeling his skin under his clothes. He felt as smooth as a child, like despite his height his body had never grown up… which might be why his eyes were so large and perfectly blue… like a puppy's, a sad little pup in need of love.

The calm moment broken when Chrona gave a small yip, Maka hadn't realized she had gone around from his back and had started rubbing his lean stomach. She tried to back away but the swordsman's trembling hands didn't want to let her go just yet. His shy tongue touched her lips and she laughed softly, allowing him in and quickly meeting his wet appendage with her own. There was a moment of hesitance before he responded, she felt him slowly pushing her back, she was sure if she gave even the slightest push up he would have stopped that instant and released her, she made sure he didn't. The pillows were soft against her back and she could feel the slight vibrations of Chrona's trembling limbs as he held himself above her, faintly she wondered if he even knew what to do in a situation such as this… but that was answered when she felt an even more nerves hand slowly slide up the front of her shirt.

As the hours passed, or perhaps minutes, she couldn't really tell, she lost track of really what they were doing, mostly just pulling his thin body as close to her own as she could. It fit so well in her arms as they slid further down, gently tracing over his long legs that seemed to just go on and on. In fact she was so lost the only thing she could do when the warmth of the other form left her was give off a small whine. It was a few seconds before she realized he had gotten up and finally opened her eyes, only to find a face flushed an almost black crimson, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking downward for some reason.

"Chrona…" she got on her elbows, looking to him concern, "Is everything alright?"

All he did was grab the edge of his shirt and tug it down as far as it could go; trying to hide whatever was causing him so much embarrassment. He almost flew from the bed when he sat up, but fell to the floor anyway when he tried to get off. Scrambling to his feet he headed for the door, hands slipping when he tried to grab the knob but finally managed to get to the other side.

"Chrona!" she called franticly before the boy could leave; he just lingered in the doorway for one last moment.

"IMSORRYIHAVETOGOBYE" he shouted all at once before slamming the door. She heard some frantic footsteps and then there was nothing.

Maka sat up on her bed and sighed, not exactly sure what had happened, just that it meant it would probably be a while before he was going to get the nerve to talk to her again…

While she was sulking a knock sounded on the wood of the door. Immediately she looked up with hope.

"Chrona?"

It creaked as it opened; it turned out to be Soul instead. "Naw, I just saw him run out of here, what did you do to him?" A soft thud came when a pillow hit the weapon in the face. "HEY! What was that for?!"

"Nothing." She pouted, holding another pillow to her chest and lying on her side, she felt so depressed now that he was gone.

"Jeez, doesn't sound like nothing." Plopping down on the bed beside her he ruffled one of her pigtails. "Now what happened. Sulking isn't cool."

Maka let out another sigh, hugging the pillow tighter, "For once I'd like it if our dates wouldn't end with him running out in embarrassment, I don't even know what went wrong this time…"

"Well by the way he was running and holding his shirt down over his crotch I'd say he had a…" he shrugged, "You know…"

She blinked, "What?"

Now he seemed a bit uncomfortable, shifting on the covers. "Come on, think about it."

There was a moment of silence as she rolled the statement around in her head, when the brick finally fell she felt her face heat up to a boiling point in seconds, probably the same way Chrona had felt when he ran out.

"S-Soul! How can you say something like that?!"

"What? I'm just going from what I saw; you're the one who did it to him."

"I-I-I didn't do anything!" she piped, sounding rather like the shy swordsman himself. Though now that she thought back on it… perhaps she had gone too far down too quickly… Oh for the love of Shinigami-sama what had she done?! She knew better than anyone how skittish he was, he was supposed to feel safe and comfortable with her, now he was more confused than ever.

Holding her knees she let her head fall into her arms, an aura of depression floating around her. "I'm a terrible person."

"Aw come on, it's just his first time, he'll get used to it."

"I don't want him to get used to it!" she shrieked. "I-I-I-I mean-"

"Well you wanted him to go further, it would have happened eventually… are you telling me you didn't think of that?" he chuckled, feeling a small bit of satisfaction, "Someone as smart as you."

His smugness was met with another pillow to the face, though when he stumbled back he just laughed because she was as red as a tomato.

"This shyness is cute on you. I can see why you went for timid little Chrona."

"S-shut up…" she mumbled, though deep down, VERY deep down, she felt the tiniest bit flattered that she had actually excited someone after spending her life around girls twice her size and three times her bust. Besides, it didn't mean anything except that perhaps she might have to explain a few more things to him the next time they met, which she would probably do for the rest of their lives… not that she minded… it was kind of cute in a way.

With another sigh she laid back on the bed, this whole situation had brought up a question that with the boy's ignorance of relationships she had never actually thought about… if they were ever going to… she wasn't actually sure what to call it, sex really sounded too filthy for her tastes. She wondered if he knew what it was, or if it even existed in his head, and if he did would he want to, well not so much want to as much as actually be able to handle it… and if she could too.

One thing she did know was that it would be a very, very, VERY long time before they did anything like that, so she had plenty of time to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Pure 4

"Come on Soul, we're going to be late!"

"It's not my fault! He won't stop struggling!"

"I-I don't know how to deal with clothes like this!"

Maka sighed when she heard a rather loud thud from behind the door, what were they doing in there, wrestling? How hard was it going to be to get Chrona dressed, she would have done it herself but that would have probably just made him nervous and made the whole thing twice as worse. Then again, Soul tended to lose patience with his whining and probably wasn't being as gentle as he could be…

She was thankful for Kid's party though, after what happened the last time they were alone she couldn't help but feel awkward around the boy. Every time he asked her something she was terrified he was going to want to discuss what had happened between them, and honestly she didn't know how to explain it. This must have been what parents felt like when they had to explain where babies come from. Now at least they had something to distract them… if they ever got to said party anyway…

"Come on you guys! I've been done for a half an hour; boys shouldn't take longer than girls!"

"Alright! We're coming! We're coming!" there was one more thud and the door finally opened and lanky figure tumbling out. It was at that moment Maka felt a pain of guilt for having been so impatient, because it was well worth the wait.

The tall boy was obviously uneasy about her stares, even though he never actually looked up to meet her eyes, his hand clenching his arm tighter than usual. She had never seen him in anything but black, and the white outfit made him look less frail and taller then he normally did, showing off his thin figure. His legs seemed to go on forever in the tight white pants, for the first time she felt like the famine one in the relationship, and it was a nice feeling. The black buttons made a nice line that highlighted his natural shape, from his neck right down to his…

She found herself looking away in embarrassment too; his rear looked almost too cute in pants.

"W-wow, Chrona," she giggled to herself like a fan girl, "You clean up really nice."

That made his cheeks tinge pink but she saw the smallest smile tug at the corner of his lips, perhaps giving him the courage to finally look up. As soon as he caught her eyes, though, the pink exploded into a deep crimson and he immediately looked away, shielding his eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry, y-y-you're not dressed yet, I-I-I'll come back later." Soul grabbed his arm and kept him from running back into the room he had finally gotten him out of.

"Oh no you don't!"

"C-Chrona! I-I am dressed, it's okay!" she helped the weapon, rather confused herself.

The swordsman looked at her like a bashful child he felt he had done something wrong, "B-but I-I can see your arms… a-and... doesn't that make it underwear?"

Oh, her outfit, now she understood and couldn't help but laugh. Of course with his conservative style of clothing this would be rather racy. "No, no, Chrona, this is a tube top, it's perfectly normal… But if it makes you uncomfortable I can go change." But if this was bad then how would the boy react to Liz and Tsubaki when they got there?

"O-oh…" now he seemed to understand… as much as Chrona could understand something that is. "N-no… i-if it's okay then don't… you look p-p-p-pretty."

She giggled again and Soul just sighed at the whole scene, "Yes, yes, and you look pretty too Chrona, now let's go, we're going to be late!"

---------------------------

Maka had never felt so guilty in her life. Just as she feared, Chrona kept stuttering that he wanted to talk about something and every time she made some excuse to run off. She just didn't know how to respond to the type of question he was going to ask, she felt like Chrona himself, she didn't know how to deal with this…

After about her third excuse, helping Soul with the music, it was too much to take and she decided to just face the music herself and headed back to the boy. Along the way she paused, what was Kid talking to him about? He had his hand on his shoulder and was giving him a rather sultry look.

She couldn't remember ever feeling jealous since their relationship had started, with the boy's shyness it hadn't come at as a problem. But now that he was getting more comfortable and it wouldn't be surprising if others started to see what she did in him. Without even thinking about it she began storming over, just as she did Black Star began hanging off the boy, getting way too friendly for either of their tastes and before she even thought it through her fist connected with his face and sent him flying to the ground.

"Don't tease Chrona." She stated probably a bit more angrily then she should have.

"I wasn't teasing him!" he challenged back, but then he started hanging him again and she missed what he said, it was when Chrona finally spoke she realized he was worried about those around him.

"We're all your friends here Chrona" she gave her a smile and enjoyed the one she got back but it fell suddenly.

"M-Maka?" he stuttered, clutching his arm again, "H-have you been avoiding me?"

"O-of course not!" she laughed but it was terribly fake, thankfully a spark of music that quickly filled the room, Chrona jumped a bit but she saw it as a chance to change the subject.

"Chrona! I love this song!" grabbing his hands she lead him so quickly into the center of the room, almost making the poor boy fall. "Come on let's dance!"

"D-d-d-d-dance?!" he stuttered again, trying to get decent footing again. "I-I-I don't know how to deal with dancing!"

"I'll teach you!" giggling she finally stopped, slinging her arms around his neck, at which he gave a small yelp and his complexion tinted a dark red. "It will be fun."

It was obvious he was still unsure but she gave him a smile she knew he couldn't refuse. "I-I don't know what t-to do…"

"It's easy; you put your arms around my waist-"

"I-In front of all these people!?!"

She pretended to pout, "You don't want to?"

"N-no! I-I-I…" there was a small whine but his obedient nature made him give in without a fight and soon two shaking arms wrapped around her and a pair of blue eyes fell on the floor, afraid of any other's gaze that might be lingering on them.

"There, see, was that so bad? Now just move with me, everything will be fine." When she took a step the boy took a shaky one and another, his movements were frightened but he made no move to pull away, which for him was a very good sign. Eventually he got used to situation and they were moving rather well together, though she still wished he could get up the courage to lead. It was nice none the less, like something little girls dreamed about, she leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder, he was just the perfect height where she fit right into the crook of his neck. She felt his body stiffen at the contact, it was so cute, but then he spoke and ruined the moment with more questions.

"M-Maka, I-I really need to talk to you…"

"Right now?" she had just the last bit of hope that maybe he would drop it if she gave him cute enough eyes.

"Y-yes please…"

Letting out a sigh she knew she couldn't keep putting this off, the pain in his eyes told her that. "Alright, but let's speak in private, okay?" she looked around and saw a balcony and headed off that way, still holding the other by his arms.

The moon was smiling overhead when they walked out into the night, it was chilly and she wished she had dressed warmer, or that she could snuggle up to Chrona but it really wasn't the time.

"Maka?" his voice sounded worried, she had been zoning out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed nervously. "Um… about earlier, I really haven't been avoiding you, I promise…"

"I-I… was worried you were mad at me for… w-what happened… but you were nice and…"

"No! Chrona you know I could never be mad at you silly." A wave of relief washed over her, so that's what all he wanted to say.

But it turned out she was not that lucky.

"Maka I… there's something I wanted to talk to you about…."

Oh shit, here it comes.

"Look Chrona," for some reason she just started babbling whatever came flying off her tongue, "I-it's a perfectly natural for boys at your age to have those sort of reactions to those type of things and perhaps one day when you're ready then one day you-"

"What are you talking about?"

The technician blinked in a daze. "D-d-didn't you want to talk about what happened?"

His face burned a dark red before it shot away, "N-no! I-I know what was going on… I-I'm not that ignorant…"

"You do? ...how? Did Medusa tell you?"

"No, sometimes Ragnarok would… well never mind, that's not what I wanted to talk about!" his embarrassment was higher than usual.

"Then what is it… I'm listening…"

There were a few nervous twitches of his hands and feet, whatever it was apparently very important, this couldn't be about what have happened, she began to get rather worried.

"Chrona…?"

There was a sharp swallow before he finally spoke, "U-um… Maka… I-I…"

Oh god, "Chrona!" she clutched his arms, the worry rising in her throat so quickly she feared she might throw up. "Chrona what's wrong?!

"I-I didn't think it was wrong!" he squeaked, her nervousness making him almost hysterical. "I'm sorry!"

Realizing she was only making it worse she stroked his arms instead of squeezing them so hard. "N-no, no, it's fine, I'm sorry, what is it?"

There was a long silence were he just looked at the ground, every second of silence made goose bumps rise on her arms, it was torture. Finally he looked up, winter blue eyes shivering when they met her spring green ones and the words spilled from his trembling lips.

"I-I… t-think I'm in… I'm in love with you."

The balcony was completely silent, no wind, no far off animals calls, just the two of them. Chrona fidgeted nervously, waiting for some kind of response from her. She wasn't sure what to say, but her body apparently knew how to react before her. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes, pouring down her cheeks while her face still couldn't form an expression.

"M-Maka?" Chrona was obviously worried and took a step closer to her in concern. It was then she went limp, falling into his chest, hands clinging to his white shirt. For the first time she could remember the boy held her tight, for the first time she really did feel like the girl in the relationship, being comforted by her boyfriend.

For some reason she wanted to hit him, yell at him for making her worry, and she did pound her fists against him, but they were shaking and pathetically weak. Even though he didn't understand, he still held her.

She also never wanted to be let go, she wanted to stay in this position forever, right here alone with him. That could only mean one thing…

"I think I love you too, Chrona…" she laughed through her tears, burring her face in his neck. There was just a moment of stillness and then she felt his head on hers, soft tears falling into her hair. Even though there was no music they began to sway back and forth to the almost synchronized beating of their hearts. The shared warmth was more than welcomed in the cold night air.

She could never think of a better night then that one, and she would have never expected Chrona to be the one to tell her those words first, they had never sounded so sweet to her ears.

She really was in love, and it had taking her stuttering little swords man to make her realize it.


	5. Chapter 5

Too Pure 5

Sorry I haven't been writing much lately, finals and all. I feel really bad because there doesn't seem to be much recent Chrona activity DX must contribute.

Also I do want these two to get intimate but I swear I am having the hardest time figuring out how DX so if u wanna see it give suggestions.

-----------------

"_What did you want to talk to me about Chrona?"_

_Maka made sure her voice was calm as it could possibly be, even though it was a natural state for the boy, she had never seen him so nervous. His feet were shifting back and forth every few seconds and she swore, if he didn't stop squeezing his hands like that he'd break something. She couldn't deny, she was worried, but it was rather cute the way those shy eyes kept meeting hers and shooting away again, as if he might somehow hide that dark blush on his face._

"_I-I-I don't know how to deal with this f-feeling…" he stuttered finally._

_Ah, of course, must be something new he didn't understand yet, this she could help with. Leaning in she put a comforting hand on his should, rubbing it, she would have to make sure he ate well; she could feel the bone right through his skin. "It's alright, just describe what's going on and I'll do what I can."_

_That seemed to encourage him, to finally find his voice. "S-sometimes…M-my chest feels funny, really tight sometimes… a-and my heart beats too fast and my face gets hot… I-I don't know what's wrong…"_

_Maka giggled to herself, Chrona's child like thoughts weren't capable of dealing with the emotions of a young adult. "Well, either you've caught a bad cold or I think… you like someone."_

"_But I like a few of the people here… they're very nice to me."_

"_No, I mean you have a crush one someone."_

"_What's a crush, sounds painful."_

"_No, no, no." she held his thin hands in her own, they were small but rough from wielding a sword. "I mean you like someone a little bit extra, you want to be with them more than anyone and they make you happy."_

"_Oh… I understand." There was another pause and then his voice got even softer than usual. "M… Maka…?"_

_This was all too cute, Chrona's first crush, she wondered who it was. "Yes?" _

"_I-I…. I think I like you."_

_------------------------_

"Maka!"

The young technician jumped at her partner's call, becoming aware that every eye in the classroom was settled on her. How deep in thought had she been? Suddenly her cheeks were becoming painfully hot, she wanted to burry herself in her arms, this must be how Chrona felt all the time.

"Jeez, where did you go? You've been staring out into space with some goofy face for half the class."

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was just… thinking."

"You've been weird ever since you got back from Kid's party, what did you do to Chrona when you went outside?"

That was right, she hadn't told Soul about the words they had shared that fateful night, in fact she hadn't told anyone yet. If people got word that the timid little swordsman was in love he would get nonstop unwanted attention, good or bad… Black Star would probably never let either of them live it down.

"Nothing, nothing, just… explaining things… you know how easily he gets confused."

"You sure you didn't molest him? You're sure acting like it you finally got further."

All eyes returned to them when the sound of a heavy book spin striking bone echoed through the room, but it was so common now that they didn't pay it mind for long.

"Don't talk about him like that." She warned under her breath.

------------

"Maka!"

This time the call was much more cheerful, she didn't need to turn, the voice and the familiar clack of worn shoes on the Shibusen floors was more than a clue to who it was. But she did turn, if for nothing else to see the bright smiling face of her… it felt odd to say lover with Chrona but that's what they were, bounding to her. Unable to not smile herself she caught his hands when he finally reached her and laced their fingers together, so happy she didn't wear her gloves to school so she could feel the shared warmth between them.

"Hey Chrona," she was so amazed at how much more affectionate her little swordsman since they had revealed their feelings, it was like burst of self-confidence, "How have you been doing?"

"F-fine." He squeaked, still a grin shining on his face, but then he noticed the sour look on Soul's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Soul mumbled as he trudged away, rubbing the painful lump on his head, to give them some time alone, "and by the way, Chrona, I apologize for anything I might say in the future."

"O… okay." When he was gone the boy looked to technician curiously. "Maka… did you hit him again?"

"He deserved it." She shrugged, holding his hand as they walked down the hallway.

"… If you're friends why do you hit him? You don't hit me… except when Ragnarok does something."

"It's a show of affection." She answered without much concern but for some reason it made the boy halt in the middle of the hallway. "Chrona? What's wrong?"

There was a moment of nervous fidgeting before he spoke but if she wasn't mistaken, his expression actually looked… Angry… well perhaps that was too strong a word but something was bugging him apparently.

"I-Is it the same… affection… you show me?"

Maka blinked for a moment, "Chrona… are you… jealous?"

The boy didn't even seem to hear what she was saying. "B-because y-you're the only one I like so… so I thought that I was the only one-" the boy squeaked when his companion embraced him with a giggle.

"You are so cute!"

"I-I don't understand…"

Pulling away she beamed up at him, he was always a sucker for her eyes and his face was instantly painted a shade of pink. "You have nothing to worry about, I could never care for someone as much as I do for you, I promise."

The sudden change in mood seemed to be too much for him, all he could do was fidget nervously, feeling confused and ashamed of himself. His nervousness made him all the cuter and she leaned up on her toes, and gave him a kiss right under his chin. The simple action made him squeak and jump, Maka paused and looked up at the taller boy.

"Chrona are you ticklish?

"W-what's ticklish?"

"This is ticklish." Slipping a hand inside the stiff white collar around his neck to pull it away and gave a quick peck to the usually hidden skin. He squeaked again at a higher pitch and couldn't figure out if he should pull away or come closer.

Usually Maka wasn't so forward in public but there was no one in the hallways, all having gone home for the weekend, and it was just a kiss or two, besides… Chrona was kind of… fun to tease like this, every reaction was confused, hesitant, and over the top, maybe this is why Ragnarok got such a kick out of it.

The game continued until she heard something different, something she couldn't remember ever hearing from the shy swordsman's lips before. When she found a certain spot a small noise of what sounded like… if she wasn't mistaken… pleasure, but not the happy, cheerful kind… more like the kind…. Well the kind she had yet to explain to him. It was a sound that, when released with such a shy voice, made her stomach drop to her shoes. When the temperature of her face rose about a hundred degrees she knew it was time to back away. Sure enough the boy's face was as red as hers, he probably didn't even know where the sound had come from, she also noticed he was pulling his dress down over his crotch again.

Then it dawned on her, this situation might not be a bad thing, she had been wondering what would ever be a good time to explain the birds and the bees too him… "Chrona?"

"Y-y-yes?" he stuttered, still trying to figure out what to do with himself.

"How about… we go to your room, okay?"

"O-okay… w-why?"

"I have something I want to talk to you about." Reaching out she took his hand and lead him silently down the hallway, though they didn't speak, there was an air of anticipation and excitement over the unknown, for better or for worse. Even in battle she had never been as nervous as she did that moment, it was stupid, just because she was going to explain things didn't mean that things were going to change between them.

But that wasn't true, it would change things, Chrona would no longer be the innocent child like boy she had come to know and love, he would know what to do, like a normal guy… maybe she was doing something bad but she wouldn't know until she tried.

------------------------

_She wasn't sure what was going on, had he really just confessed feelings for her? How could that be? He must be confused. "Chrona… I don't think you understand."_

"_B-but I-I thought… when you're around m-my chest pounds and my stomach feels funny a-and…" he squirmed uncomfortably, unsure of anything anymore._

_Well that sounded about right, oh Shinigami-sama, Chrona had his first crush and it was one her, now that she thought about it of course it was on her, who else could it possibly be? This wasn't good… though she had to admit it was rather sweet that he would grow so attached, but she didn't want to break his fragile little heart._

…_well maybe she didn't necessarily do that…maybe… she could just hang out with him a little while, surely these feelings would change once he started to meet new people… yes, what could it hurt._

"_Chrona?" The poor stuttering boy couldn't even look up; she had to take hold of his fidgeting hands. "What do you say we go out this afternoon, just you and me? We can talk a little more about this, alright?"_

"_You… and me?" a dark pink flushed over his face, "T-together… alone?"_

"_Yep." She had to admit, that was cute. "Come on, it will be fun."_

_-------------------------_

Chrona's room had never felt more secluded then it had at that moment, she felt like she was doing something terrible, even if she didn't plan to. It didn't make it any better when they both sat down on his bed that he looked up at her with those big blue innocent eyes, curious to what was going on. One thing was for sure, she would never be able to do anything when the time finally came if he looked at her like that.

"What's wrong Maka?"

"Nothing, nothing…" she sighed, trying to figure out how to explain intercourse to someone whose soul was still that of a child, even if his body wasn't following the plan. Though his awkwardness was sweet it was a bit unnerving for her own mind as well, it was hard being attracted to someone so ignorant about the world.

Well there was one place to start. "Chrona…" she leaned on her knees, "Did Med-you're mother ever tell you about… the birds and the bees?" no, that probably wasn't the best way to put it, "Um, or where babies came from?" yeah, that sounded a bit better.

And she was right, that brought a reaction, she could see the boy's soul suddenly shake. Oddly the usual flush that came to his face didn't this time; instead he looked pale, like he was getting sick. "M-Maka, y-y-you shouldn't be t-talking about… that…"

Oh, he knew about it, she didn't expect that, by why such a reaction. "Chrona…? Are you alright? What did she tell you?"

Cringing he began to curl into himself on top of the sheets, whimpering and shaking, as if some hand was hanging above him, waiting to strike down hard if he said the wrong thing. "I-Its bad, y-y-you're not supposed to even think about it!"

"No, no," leaning in Maka began to rub the trembling shoulders, trying to calm him down, "It's not bad, it's not bad at all. You can't trust Medusa… but you can trust me, its okay."

That got those sad blue eyes back in her, but they didn't seem any less frightened. The girl gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster and never let him go; he had to know she was there. "Now… can you tell me what she said, so I can help?"

Of course he hesitated, this apparently being such a taboo subject for him, but finally he did speak. "W-when I first met you… I-I hadn't met a girl before a-and I didn't know how to deal with it… Medusa-sama noticed and when I said how… pretty you were she got mad at me… S-she didn't usually get mad… i-it was scary…"

"Well she's not here to hurt you anymore."

He shook his head back and forth franticly, "N-no! I don't care if she hurt me… sh-she said that I-I would be hurting you!"

"Wh-what?"

"She… she said that l-liking you, e-even just thinking about you… was going to get you hurt… worse when what I could have done with my sword… she said it would be better to just kill you… b-but I didn't want to do that either…" looking down at the sheets in shame he clenched his dress in his shaking fists, "I-I'm sorry…" she could hear tears on the edge of his voice. Her heart went out to him, he wanted to express how he felt for her physically but it had been so pounded into him that it was bad, no wonder he was so hesitant before he did anything… she could imagine how terrible he must have felt, if she had thought her feelings for him would have caused him harm she would have never been able to forgive herself.

Placing a gentle palm on either side of his thin face, he looked up just as she gave him a kiss right on the lips. That drained all the nervousness and stress right out of him, in fact she could practically feel him melting in his hands like an ice-cream cone, even if he thought he wasn't supposed to like her that could never stop his heart.

When she pulled away he looked a little calmer but if anything else more confused than before. She couldn't help but smile. "Chrona… nothing could ever hurt either of us, if we did it for love, okay? That's all you ever need to know."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yep. You don't have a thing to worry about, I promise."

His soul was visibly calming in front of her, she had brought quiet a load of his shoulders. It also gave her a small warm thrill in her heart that the boy now trusted her words more than Medusa's, he was finally starting to break away from that evils women's clutches and allow himself to blossom in this new setting. Leaning in she embraced his thin form, holding his body close to hers, trying to communicate how proud of him and how much he meant to her. Thin arms cling to her as well and she felt his little face nuzzling into her shoulder like a child to its mother.

They stayed linked together for a few peaceful moments, then she felt him begin to tremble again. Before he could ask what was wrong he spoke first. "M-Maka?"

"Yes?"

"I-If it's not bad… a-are we supposed to be d-doing… that… t-thing… right now?"

Giggling she pulled away so she could look at those nervous eyes. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready to."

At that he let out a sigh that must have been a lungful of relief, of course right after he realized what it meant his gaze shot back up to hers, worried he might have insulted her in any way, shape or form. She just laughed and nodded, silently agreeing with him, she wasn't ready either.

And now that everything was sorted out they had plenty of time to wait.

----------------------

_When she looked up to the sky she was shocked to find the moon over their heads, she hadn't realized it was so late… time had passed so quickly with the boy. A pain of disappointment ran through her chest when she realized their time together was almost over. Wow… she really hadn't expected to have so much fun._

_Glancing over she looked at Chrona, who was twice as nervous as usual but she detected a smile trying to pull those trembling lips up, he was having fun too, something so rare for him. It was almost heart wrenchingly sweet._

_Just as they entered Shibusen and headed for the guest rooms Chrona was the one who spoke first._

"_T-thank you…" he half mumbled in his nervous state._

"_Don't thank me, this was fun!"_

"_N-no… I-I mean… doing this when you didn't want to."_

_Guilt pierced through her, she didn't think he would have been able to figure it out. The first instinct that came was to deny it. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She gave a nervous laugh._

_But it didn't fool even him, "I-I know you just felt sorry for me… I didn't really expect you to like me… I…I'm just glad you weren't mad at me."_

"_Well, that might have been in the beginning… but…" leaning down she caught his down cast gaze, giving him a big smile that brought a light shade of pink to his cheeks. "I had a good time, I think we should do this again."_

_That seem to take him by surprise. "R-r-really?"_

"_Yep! Real soon!" Nodding she leaned back up, taking his thin hands in hers. He squirmed shyly, not knowing how to deal with personal contact just yet, she giggled. Why had she been so worried about this before, he was sweet and affectionate, and his motives were as pure as he was, how could she not want to be closer to him? _

_As an idea popped into her head, for the first time she noticed he was actually taller than her, he was usually so slouched… smiling she took a moment to stare up into those child like blue eyes, they were curious, but she doubted he had any idea what she was going to do._

"_Chrona, do you know how you end a date?"_

_He blinked, tilting his head, "No…"_

_Leaning up on her toes so she might reach his height she gave him a small, gentle kiss on his trembling lips. The action only lasted a second but when she pulled away the look on his face was the look of someone who had just been struck by lightning, though in truth there was really no description for it. Maka just gave him a smile as she turned, ready to leave him on that happy little note._

_Yes, they would have to do that again._


	6. Chapter 6

Too Pure 6

Warning, this chapter has alcohol and under aged drinking, that's what makes it so funny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock at the Maka and Soul's apartment ticked away the final seconds of the year while everyone watched. There was cheering and shouting, a lot of jumping around and throwing confetti. Crona hid in the corner, away from all the commotion, he still wasn't used to this sort of thing and couldn't participate, though he did have fun watching them.

He thought he was safe in Mr. Corner but he still caught someone's eyes. The strange purpled haired girl came stumbling over. He remembered seeing her as a kitten, even petting her, he liked animals, though Maka told him you're not supposed to stab them like Medusa told him to, but when she was in human form he felt shy and uncomfortable.

And as soon as she got within reach she flung an arm around his shoulder and began to hang off him, her face was flushed and she smelled strange.

"Aaaah, what's little Crona doing hiding back here while everyone else is having fun?"

"I-I'm not c-c-comfortable with s-stuff like this y-yet."

"Oh?" She seemed thoughtful for a second, he wondered briefly if I women's ability to think had anything to do with the size of her chest, Maka was smart, but so was Marie-sensei, he didn't know what to expect from the cat.

Apparently she had found an idea because she smiled brightly and shoved the bottle of whatever she was holding into his arms, it smelled like her breath. "Here! This will help!"

"W-what is it…?"

"Just something to help you loosen up! Drink it."

"Is it juice?"

"It's better!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen Crona?" the party was almost over and she hadn't seen the boy for almost an hour. Even now she couldn't see him, even as the crowd was thinning out. She didn't think anyone would hurt the boy but Crona brought on such an urge to protect him she couldn't help but worry.

"I saw Blair talking to him but I haven't spotted him since." Soul nodded, he wanted to find him too, otherwise Maka would never let them go to bed.

"Where could he have gone…?"

"Maaaaakaaaa."

Two arms were suddenly slung around the girl's neck and hung limply. Both of them turned to see a strangely flushed swordsman giggling randomly behind her.

"Crona, where have you-"

"I've missed you Maka~" his voice was strange, like he was trying to singe but couldn't remember the way the song went.

She sniffed and covered her mouth in shock, "Crona! Have you been drinking alcohol?"

"What's alcohol?" he was smiling the whole time. "Blair gave me something; it tasted bad but it she said it would help me deal with things."

Maka's expression instantly hardened, scaring her partner. "Soul… go find Blair."

"What do you want me to say?"

The glare she gave him spoke more than words ever could.

"R-right, got it." He ran off as fast as his feet would carry him.

Sighing Maka hoisted the woozy swordsman relatively to his feet and started lugging him to her room. "I'm not going to let you walk home like this, you're staying here tonight."

"I'm going to stay in Maka's home?"

"Yeah, don't ever take anything from Blair again."

But he seemed happy, wrapping his arms tighter around the girl's neck and pressing his nose to one of her pigtails, even though he was drunk it was kind of cute, he would have never done that sober.

She dragged the limp boy to her room, and set him on the bed where he teetered back and forth dizzily, with a sigh she sat down beside him, he seemed even happier with her next to him, more then he usually let on.

"Crona, when Blair gives you something, it would probably be best NOT to drink it, especially if it smells like it did. That stuff is called alcohol and…. Crona are you listening to me?"

The boy, at the moment, had one of her pigtails in either hand and was lifting them up and down repeatedly, when she questioned him he just giggled, "Your hair looks like bunny ears. You're a pretty bunny."

Though he was being immature, it was rather adorable. "That's nice Crona, but I need to talk to you so this doesn't happen again."

"Why?" he was still playing with her hair, twirling it now.

"Because you shouldn't be getting drunk."

"What's drunk?"

"It's what you are right now."

He paused, confused, "But I'm not afraid to deal with things like this."

"It's not good for you, and it's not who you really are."

"But-"

"I like you for the shy little thing you are, Crona,"

The familiar blush came to his face, but he smiled, "Okay, if that's what you want Maka."

"Thank you." Leaning in she gave him a small kiss, when she backed away she heard him giggle again. He looked at her with those big blue eyes and she smiled too, even if he made a mistake there was no way she could be mad at him.

But then those eyes were gone and his lips were on hers. She let out a sound similar to what the swordsman usually made and felt his arms slung around her neck. The kiss was much more open and passionate then she had ever received from him, she realize this is what his shyness and fright must have been holding back this whole time. Though she was surprised, after a moment or two it was nice to be so tangled up with him like that and met his affection with her own, wrapping her arms around his waist.

After a few more moments of their lips moving against each other she felt the boy's tongue slipped inside her mouth and she let off a soft moan, unused to him actually taking charge. His hands were moving further down her sides and inside her shirt, up her legs and under her skir- wait!

A sharp noise of an open hand hitting skin echoed through the room.

Crona blinked, his cheek was a dark red on one side, after a few moments of blank staring he put a hand to it in disbelief. Maka sat there with her face red, caught somewhere between anger and embarrassment, she almost couldn't figure out how to explain what she did herself.

"I-I'm sorry Crona… b-but I told you before that I-I would tell you if you went too far."

"… By hitting me?"

"… If it calls for it, yes…"

"Oh… okay… if you say so Maka…" he began to collapse face first into the floor but she caught him before he could. "Why is the floor is spinning…?"

"I'm never letting Blair get near you again." She mumbled to herself, lifting the boy back up and laying him down on the bed. "I think it would be best if you slept this off Hun."

"Sleep…" yep, Crona was pretty much gone, with a sigh she pulled the sheets over him so he wouldn't catch a chill. She could have lain down next to him but in this state she was afraid of what he might do, and she didn't want to have to smack him again.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me, goodnight." Leaning down she gave him a small kiss on his forehead, the drunk gave a lopsided smile and watched her as she left.

"Maka?" the girl turned curiously just as she was at the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He grinned brightly with his head on the pillow.

She smiled too, "Tell me that again when you're sober."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning."

Soul walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his partner was sitting at the table eating some cereal.

"Where's Crona?" he asked as he pored himself some juice.

"He's in my room, still asleep I guess."

"Oh, you kept him busy all night, did you?" he chuckled.

She shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye. "No, I slept on the couch."

"Jeez, he was drunk and you STILL couldn't get into his pants?" he ducked as an empty bowl came flying at his head.

"Shut up!"

"Maaaaakaaaaaa…"

They both looked up to see a teetering stick of a boy hobbling into the kitchen, he looked like he was about to cry.

"My head huuuurts."

"Aw, come here." Maka pulled out a chair for him, he sat down, whimpering like a child. She took his head and led it to her lap. Immediately he shot back up, a dark crimson flooding the face that was looking at her in fright in confusion. Maka just nodded warmly, telling him it was alright, and very _very _slowly he laid his head back down on her legs, though the red in his face never went away.

She gently stroked his hair, like a mother would her sick child. "Poor thing, just rest a bit, I'll take care of you before we take you back to Shibusen."

"Nothing like a hangover to teach you a lesson, eh?" Soul commented from across the table.

"What's a hangover?" he looked up to Maka for the answer.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"… No."

She blinked, "Not anything?"

"No… it's really fuzzy."

"Well…. Then there's nothing to worry about, so… don't I guess." Honestly it was a relief to her, she didn't want to have to explain to Crona that couldn't go up her skirt, not yet anyway.

"Maka…?"

"Yeah?"

He put a hand on his face. "Does a hangover make your cheek hurt too? Mine stings."

Soul gave Maka a curious look but she tried to nervously laugh it away. "Y-you probably just slept on it wrong."

"Oh, okay…" he almost seemed to relax but then he gave a twitch and Ragnarok popped out of his back.

"Hey Crona! Turn over!"

"Huh, why?"

"Just do it!"

Cringing he did as he said so he was facing Maka instead of away from her, still in her lap.

"Check it out you can see up her skirt!"

Maka's face turned bright red and Crona let out a high picked squeak and jumped, tumbling to the floor. Soul let out a sigh, wondering if the couple would ever get anything right.


End file.
